


Albus & Scorpius Discover Their Universe

by scorbusrights



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Scorbus, Scorbus First Kiss, Scorpius' First Car Ride, ccfandom, scorbus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusrights/pseuds/scorbusrights
Summary: A story inspired by Aristotle & Dante Discover The Secrets of the Universe by Benjamin Alire Sáenz.In which Albus & Scorpius Discover Their Universe.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	Albus & Scorpius Discover Their Universe

'Scorpius!' Albus jumps down the last few stairs, right into his best friend's arms that catch him from tumbling down. 'You made it!'

‘Of course I did,’ Scorpius chuckles as Albus’ hair tickles his nose. ‘My dad dropped me off.’

Albus looks up, a sheepish smile on his face when he sees Draco standing next to his son. His usually stern, blank face melts into a smile as he looks at Albus. These past few month he has been warming up to the youngest son of Harry Potter. Seeing how happy the friendship with Albus has made Scorpius, convinced him to let Albus Potter into his life. He has been getting to know the boy more and he can’t help but smile at the childlike excitement that he has under the usually more serious and moody energy he gives off. He ruffles Albus’ hair.

‘Nice to see you again, little Potter,’ he greets Albus who is beaming at him with a broad smile. ‘I heard you’re going to be taking my son out for his very first muggle car ride?’

Albus nods. ‘Yes, sir. I recently got my driver's license and Scorpius had told me that he has never driven in a muggle car before. We have got this older pickup truck that we got from my grandfather, he’s a huge muggle lover as you may now,’ Albus chuckles and the Malfoys follow him outside. ‘Mom wanted a normal car, but grandfather insisted on giving us this one.’

Scorpius and Draco stand on either side of Albus as they look at the pickup truck. It’s a big, red pickup truck, the trunk is empty and it looks decent for a car its age.

‘Grandfather had it for a few years but never learnt how to drive it himself. I used to love sitting in it with him, just listening to music and I fell in love with it,’ he glances sideways at Scorpius, but he doesn’t notice. ‘So he promised me that I would be able to drive it as soon as I got my driver’s license. So here we are!’

Draco walks around the truck, a hint of a smile on his face as he examines the car. ‘She’s a beauty.’

‘I didn’t know you liked cars, mister Malfoy,’ Albus says as he joins him in front of the truck. 

Next to Scorpius, Albus looks rather small, but standing next to Draco makes him feel even smaller. Even Scorpius felt small next to his father. 

‘I do,’ a smile on his face now. ‘I never got to learn how to drive them. But I might just give it a chance. You’re never too old to learn right?’

Albus nods. ‘You’re absolutely right, sir. You’re always welcome to borrow her if you want to.’

Draco ruffles his hair once again before the both of them look at Scorpius, who is still standing at the exact spot they were standing in first to look at the car. 

‘He’s a bit nervous,’ Draco whispers and Albus nods. ‘Alright, Scorpius!’ his son tears his gaze away from the car to look at his father. ‘I’m going to head back home. I will see you tomorrow, okay?’

Scorpius flashes his father a smile as he walks up to him. Draco cups his son’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

‘You be good, okay?’

‘Always, dad.’

Draco pinches his cheek before walking back into the house to use the fireplace to get back home. Albus walks over to Scorpius, flashing him an encouraging smile. He wants to reach out for Scorpius’ hand, his fingertips grazing the back of his friend’s hand, before pulling it back. He can feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he quickly averts his eyes to the car again, away from Scorpius. 

‘Shall we?’ he asks his friend.

He opens the passenger door, gesturing for Scorpius to get in. His friend climbs into the truck as he flops down in the single row seating, almost like a couch but with belts. He looks around for the seatbelt but when he tries to pull it down it jams. He pulls again, but it’s still stuck. Albus takes the seatbelt and gently pulls it down.

'Let me help you,' Albus mumbles as he leans over Scorpius to fasten his seatbelt for him.

Scorpius holds his breath as Albus leans in close, suddenly very aware of how close his best friend is. He can feel the warmth radiating from Albus' body. It doesn’t matter what season it is, Albus always feels warm. In the winter Albus will take Scorpius' hands in his own, warming them up as he smiles up at him. His eyes lighting up, making Scorpius smile back at him no matter what mood he is in. He has no choice but to smile back at the boy in front of him.

'There you go,' Albus looks at Scorpius, a little worried. 'Are you sure you want to do this? It's totally fine if you don't want to. We can just do something else, it doesn't matter. We can do some board games and-'

‘I trust you, Al.'

A smile works his way across Albus' face and into his eyes. He just wants Scorpius to be sure of this. He remembers what it was like to drive in a muggle car for the first time. Being a passenger has been pretty normal to him as his father and his uncle Ron took him driving all the time when he was a little kid. But when he got into a car for the very first time, having to drive it himself, the nerves had been overwhelming. So overwhelming he was afraid he might faint. Flying a broom had been way easier.

Albus takes his place behind the wheel, making sure his mirrors are in place before starting the engine. Scorpius gasps as the car comes to live, his eyes wide. Albus chuckles at his friend’s facial expression and points at the car.

‘That’s the engine,’ he explains as Scorpius recovers himself. ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’

Scorpius nods his head rapidly, easing into his seat a bit more before looking sideways to Albus. Albus who’s frowning, worried that Scorpius might not be ready for this. Worried that he will lead his best friend into something that will cause him to have one of his anxiety attacks. 

‘I’m fine, Albus. I promise you,’ he says, flashing his best friend a reassuring smile. 

Albus nods and puts the car in reverse, driving out of the driveway and onto the road. For a moment there’s silence as Scorpius looks around trying to take in as much as possible - trying to take in _everything_. From all the trees and houses they’re passing, to the cars that are coming their way in opposite direction - which definitely scared Scorpius at first, before Albus explained to him that it’s normal. From the speed that they’re gaining as soon as they reach the highway which causes everything to flash by quickly.

To Albus with his hands on the wheel and his eyes focused on the road. His face in a serious expression as he looks in the mirrors, keeping track of passing cars and the signs that he’s following. Scorpius knows Albus has never been a fan of flying on his broom, but seeing him drive this muggle car was entirely different. A hint of a smile on his lips shows Scorpius just how much he’s enjoying this. It helps calm his own nerves, if his best friend is enjoying this then he can too. Right?

‘How’s your mum doing? I haven’t seen her in a while,’ Albus says, probably sensing Scorpius’ nerves and trying to distract him from it. 

‘She’s doing well,’ Scorpius answers. ‘She’s been asking for you a lot. Asking me when you’re coming over. Asking me to ask you to come over for family dinner or family movie night. I think she might adore you more than I do.’

Scorpius can feel his face flush as he realizes what he has just said. Cursing at himself for having no control of what comes out of his mouth sometimes. He wrings his hands together, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. His eyes focused on the road, not daring to look at Albus. But he feels Albus’ fingertips tapping his hand, willing Scorpius to stop wringing his hands. He puts his palms down on his thighs, releasing the breath he unconsciously had been holding. 

‘I would absolutely love to come over for family dinner or movie night,’ Albus says, a wide and bright smile on his face as he quickly glances over at Scorpius. ‘If you would like me to come over, of course.’

‘Of course I do,’ Scorpius whispers as he looks at Albus’ hand resting on the gear lever. 

Biting on the inside of his cheek, trying his hardest not to reach out for it. Scorpius loves having Albus around and he’d take any excuse or chance to see him, to be near him. For there was no one that could make him smile like the boy sitting right next to him.

‘Where are we going exactly?’ Scorpius asks, breaking the silence. 

‘I’m taking you to this place that I discovered during the drives I have been taking on my own the past few days. I’m sure you’re going to love it.’

‘Have you been driving on your own?’ 

Albus nods. ‘I’ve been practicing. But it’s also really calming somehow. That is when there isn’t any assholes driving on the roads. You wouldn’t believe the way some people drive. I have seen some dangerous dri-‘ his voice cuts off when he feels Scorpius nervously shifting in his seat. ‘I’m sorry. Forget what I said. I just really like to drive. It helps me clear my mind.’

Albus scrunches up his face, annoyed at himself for talking about dangerous driving - it’s Scorpius’ first car ride and he talks about how dangerous some people drive. He sighs as he takes an exit.

‘It’s really not that bad,’ Scorpius says as he looks at the trees passing more slow now that they aren't on the highway anymore. ‘I was definitely nervous but I think its settled now. I kind of see what you mean with it calming you and clearing your mind. Though it’s probably different when you’re behind the wheel rather than in the passenger seat.’ 

‘Would you like to get your driver’s license one day?’

Scorpius shrugs. ‘I’m not sure if I’d be able to actually drive. I can just imagine talking myself into one of my anxiety attacks and crashing the car.’

Albus frowns. ‘I think you’d be a good driver. You taught me how to properly ride a broom. I think you’re underestimating yourself.’

Scorpius smiles, his eyes now focused on the sky. It’s started to get darker during their car ride.

‘You know what helps?’ 

Scorpius looks to Albus who has a mischievous smile on his face. He reaches out to the volume button, turning it all the way up. Scorpius yelps as music starts playing. 

‘You don’t have this on a broom,’ Albus yells over the music, nodding his head along. 

A huge smile on his face as he sings a long to a song that Scorpius does not recognize. He shakes his head at his best friend but he can’t help the big smile appearing on his face as he watches Albus head banging behind the steering wheel. He can feel his body ease into the seat completely, his body relaxing and filling with pure joy as he lives in the moment. This beautiful moment of just him and Albus - his best friend - inside of his pickup truck, listening to music and being the teenagers they deserve to be. Enjoying music. Enjoying being in the moment. Enjoying each other's company. 

Albus turns the ignition off and turns toward Scorpius. ‘We’re here.’

Scorpius looks around, confusion clouding his face as he looks back at Albus. ‘There’s nothing here.’

‘Exactly!’ Albus jumps out of the car and Scorpius follows his example. ‘I know how much you love Astrology class and how much you love stargazing when we’re at Hogwarts.’ He throws a blanket into the trunk of the car, followed by two pillows. ‘And I discovered this place two weeks ago and I’m telling you, it’s perfect for stargazing.’

Scorpius looks at Albus as he’s climbing into the trunk, his heart warm and a lump in his throat. When he was little Scorpius was excited to be going to Hogwarts, to make friends, go to classes and learn everything there is about magic. But that hope was crushed as soon as he arrived on Platform 9¾. People were giving him and his parents funny looks, were calling him names, writing Son of Voldemort on his trunk. He felt alone, he felt heartbroken. Because the thing that he had looks forward to ever since being a little child, was nothing like he expected it to be. Until Albus Severus Potter came along. Albus accepted him for who he was, despite his name and their parents history. Albus showed him kindness. Albus showed him love. He has no idea what would have happened to him if he didn’t meet Albus Potter on that first train ride to Hogwarts. 

Here they are now. Albus looking down at him waiting for Scorpius to join him in the trunk. Albus who knows every little thing about Scorpius. How he has to have his tea before he can eat breakfast. How he needs to fold all of his clothes neatly before he can go to bed. How he loves Astrology and stargazing. He did this for Scorpius. For him.

He climbs inside of the trunk, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Albus has spread the blanket out and the two pillows are laying at the top of it. They lay down, heads on the pillow, gazing up at the sky that has completely darkened now. 

‘Aren’t we going to get in trouble for coming home late?’ Scorpius whispers.

‘No,’ Albus chuckles. ‘So many beautiful stars up there in the sky and you’re worrying about whether we’re going to get in trouble for coming home late?’

Albus chuckles again at Scorpius’ flushed face before looking back up at the sky. More and more stars appearing the longer he looks, but he can’t get himself to focus on the different constellations. The only thing he can think about is Scorpius. Scorpius laying down next to him. So close. _So incredibly close_. He can feel himself hold his breath as his hand wanders over the bottom of the trunk until his fingertips find what he’s looking for. Scorpius’ hand. With the tips of his fingers he brushes the back of Scorpius’ hand lightly. His eyes still focused on the sky, not daring to look anywhere else. 

He can feel Scorpius’ hand shift and for a moment Albus thinks he’s pulling away. That he’s sensed Albus’ intentions and didn’t want anything to do with it. But he’s wrong. He can feel Scorpius’ fingertips against his, his palm turned upward. Albus lets out the breath he has been holding, feeling the tension leaving his body. He looks sideways at the boy laying next to him. His blonde hair messy from the pillow. His grey eyes shining in the moonlight. Looking up, admiring the stars. But he doesn’t know that Albus thinks he’s more beautiful than any star he has ever seen.

He wants to tell Scorpius. He wants to tell Scorpius just how beautiful he thinks he is. How he has been secretly watching him from the corners of his eyes. Watching him the way he watches the stars. Eyes filled with wonder and admiration. He wants to tell Scorpius how hard it is for him not to reach out for his hand all the _damn time_. How he wants to hold his hand. How he wants to be close to him, _be with him_. 

But when he opens his mouth to tell him, he gets cut off. Rain starts pouring from the sky. Both boys yelp as they jump up. Albus jumps out of the trunk with the two pillows and the blanket in his arms, nearly slipping as he runs towards the driver’s side of the car. He jumps inside, throwing the pillows and blanket behind the seats as he watches Scorpius get in the car. There’s an elated look on his face as he looks at Albus. A grin spreading from ear to ear as he looks back out the front window. At the rain that's pouring down.

‘Scorpius Malfoy, get that look off your face!’ Albus says as he points at his friend. 

But before he can say anything else, Scorpius has already jumped out of the car. Albus looks at his best friend out in the pouring rain. Jumping. Dancing. Running. 

Scorpius opens the door of the driver’s side. ‘Come on!’

Albus looks at him. Wide-eyed and his mouth formed into the goofiest smile as he looks at his best friend in the door opening. His blonde hair and his clothes already soaking wet from the pouring rain, yet Albus doesn’t think he has ever seen anyone more beautiful than him. 

‘We’ll get the entire car wet!’ 

‘Please Albus?’ a pout appears on Scorpius’ face.

Albus rolls his eyes and groans. ‘You know I can’t say no when you pull that face. You’re pure evil, Scorpius Malfoy.’

Albus jumps out of the car, running into the rain. He looks up to the sky with his arms wide, closing his eyes and letting the rain soak his hair and clothes. When he looks back down, Scorpius is twirling in circles as he welcomes the rain like an old friend. 

‘That’s about enough!’ Albus yells over the sound of the rain hitting the truck. 

He wants to walk back to the car, but Scorpius intercepts him. His arms around Albus’ waist as he picks him up, twirling him around. Albus looks down at Scorpius’ face, which is filled with delight and excitement. 

‘You’re crazy!’ Albus yells out as laughter overcomes him. 

He spreads his arms, laughing the hardest he has in a long time, as Scorpius twirls him around. Laughter ringing in the air. Rain tapping on the car. Water dripping from their hair and faces. Bodies feeling closer than ever before. Scorpius puts him down, gently and carefully. Scorpius’ hands resting on his waist as Albus looks up at his best friend. His best friend with the beautiful, doe-eyed grey eyes that make him feel safe, that make him feel at home. His best friend with the brightest smile that will always make him smile along with him. His best friend who is so close that it will only take Albus to get on his tippy toes to kiss him. 

‘You’re crazy,’ Albus repeats himself again, his voice softer as his eyes never leave Scorpius’. ‘But that’s why I love you as much as I do.’

He can feel Scorpius’ body shift slightly as one of his hands reach up to Albus’ face. He can feel his breath on his skin as he leans down, making the space between the two of them smaller and smaller. 

A flash of lightning lights up the sky and the loud noise of thunder makes Albus and Scorpius jump a mile. Scorpius runs towards the passenger side of the car, pulling the door open and gesturing for Albus to get inside. Albus runs and launches himself into the car, quickly shuffling to the driver’s side so Scorpius can jump in. They look at each other, wide-eyed and heavy breathing as the rain taps on top of the roof and another loud bang sounds. 

Albus tears his eyes away from Scorpius, climbing on top of the seat and leaning over it to grab something from the back of the car. He sits back down, holding three blankets. 

‘Get out of your wet clothes,’ he says as he hands Scorpius one of the blankets. ‘We need to warm up or we’ll get sick.’

Scorpius opens his mouth, but there’s no sound coming from it. He feels his face flush as he pulls his wet shirt over his head, throwing it into the back followed by his soaking wet pants. He quickly pulls the blanket around him, shivering slightly. He bites the inside of his cheek as he steals a glance at Albus struggling to get out of his shirt. His raven black hair a wet mess on top of his head as his face appears, making Scorpius look away again. 

‘I need you to lean forward,’ Albus says as he holds the third blanket. ‘I’m going to dry your hair but I can’t reach it like this.’

Scorpius bends his head down. Albus gently starts drying his hair, giggling as Scorpius looks back up, his hair a mess. He takes the blanket from Albus and he starts drying his dark hair, looking down at his scrunched up face when he does. 

Albus giggles again as he wraps the blanket a little tighter around himself, an expression of wonder and excitement on his face. There’s a spark in his brown eyes that Scorpius loves to see, a smile so wide that a single dimple appears in his cheek. Scorpius can feel his breath catch in his throat as the boy looks up at him. _He’s so beautiful_ , is the only thing Scorpius can think about, _and I want to kiss him._

In a quick movement, Scorpius throws away the blanket and he cups Albus’ face. Before he can change his mind he leans down, pressing his lips against Albus’. The latter lets out a surprised noise before leaning into Scorpius’ touch. Soft lips Hands on his cheeks. Skin burning underneath it. A sweet and soft kiss. It’s everything Albus expected from kissing Scorpius and _boy, did he want to kiss Scorpius_. 

He can feel Scorpius pull back, resting his forehead against Albus’ as he tries to catch his breath. Albus opens his eyes, looking straight into a set of grey eyes. His blood is rushing. His face is flushing. His heart is beating faster than it has ever done. His skin is burning where Scorpius' hands had touched him. His mind is flooded with the thought of kissing Scorpius. All he wants to do is _kiss Scorpius_. 

‘Kiss me again,' Albus whispers. 

'No,' Scorpius whispers back at him, a smirk on his lips.

'Why not?' Albus moves away to look at Scorpius, but his hands in Albus' neck keep him from doing so.

'You kiss me.'

Albus cups the blonde's face in his, their noses touching before their lips connect again. And he kisses Scorpius. He kisses him and he kisses him and he kisses him. They kiss each other. Hands on bare skin. Hands running through wet hair. Hearts racing. Pulses quickening. They kissed. Fingers intertwined. Palms touching. Albus squeezes his hand and a smile touches the corners of his mouth as he slowly pulls back. He gazes up at the blonde’s face, his grey eyes shining and captivating in every way. The universe is big and infinite, but Scorpius is _his_ universe and Scorpius is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Aristotle & Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe is a really amazing book. If you haven't read it yet, definitely put it on your TBR list. I promise you, it's absolutely worth it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short story!


End file.
